1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective gloves and more particularly to a gardening glove especially suited to use by women to protect their finger tips and especially their fingernails.
2. Background
Long fingernails are especially prone to damage when a woman is gardening as the nails may strike rocks and small stones, roots and the like, or in doing household chores, the fingers may strike inadvertently against furniture and other hard objects which can cause cracking or breaking of the nails. I am not aware of any gloves especially designed for use by women which will protect their fingernails and which are comfortable to wear. Because the length of women's nails may vary from long to short, a glove is needed which will accommodate varying length of nails and protect them against damage from inadvertent contact with hard objects.